kiss the guy
by chicaaventurera
Summary: a los chicos sus padres le an pagado unas vacaciones para ir a denver , ellos se hospedaran en un maravilloso hotel , que tiene un hermoso jardin , que sera testigo de una organizada correografia , para que stan se le declare a kyle song fic , style occ RECOMENDACION OIR LA CANCION DE KISS THE GUY DE ASHLEY TISDALE MIENTRAS LEE EL FIC DEDICADO A Merry Kirkland


**Primero que nada esto es una parodia de "kiss the guy " pero de otro fic , solo que de hetalia , bueno espero y le guste el fic, ya que esta basado en la idea original de merry kirkland .**

**Nota: agregue un occ. Se llama mary : de tez muy palida ,ojos que cambian de color , casi siempre estan rojos , cabellos asta los tobillos entre negro y café. La ropa imaginensela como quieran , excepto el rosa .**

**Kiss the guy**

Los chicos salian de vacaciones de verano , la escuela y sus padres se pusieron de acuerdo para pagarles un viaje a denver. El hotel donde se hospedaban era de 5 estrellas , y aparte este maravilloso hotel tenia un inmenso jardín… toda una belleza.

Stan caminaba por los pasillos del hotel se encontraba en la planta baja , cerca de los ventanales que deban al exterior y al jardín ; sin ranzón aparente y sin pensaban que era para buscar a cierto pelirrojo y ojiverde , están completamente "equivocados".

De repente una melodía comenzó a invadirlos pasillos , corredores y areas del hotel. Solo era una música de fonfo , la cual se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

Antes de doblar en el pasillo para seguir buscando al pelirrojo, cartman llego a su lado y coloco su brazo en el hombreo de stan.

Ah , cartman – pregunto stan extrañado , por la acción del gordo , antes de que su pregunta fuese contestada empezó a cantar en base la canción de fondo.

There you see him – a que se refería cartman con eso, cartman lo guio ala ventana que daba al exterior del hotel , donde se podría apreciar el hermoso jardín – sitting there across the way – stan pudo ver a kyle sentando en una de las bancas del jardín leyendo un libro.

Cartman estas bien – volvió a preguntar stan preocupado por su amigo

He don't go a lot to stay , but there's somenthing about him … and you don't know why , but you're dying to try – el gordo se alejaba de stan –you wanna kiss the guy – grito cartman llendose por donde vino.

Que diablos fue eso – se preguntaba stan .

De otro lado aparecieron Kenny y butters , siguiendo la canción.

Yes , you want him , look at him , youknow you do –canto poniéndose aun lado del pelinegro- possible he wants you to , there is one way to ask him – senalo al jardin , con una sonrisa picara en el rostro .

De su otro lado butters continuo la cancion- it don't take a word , not a single word.

Y al final el par de rubios se acercaron a sus oidos susurrando – go and kiss the guy .

Esto no es divertido chicos - admitió el pelinegro al voltear , los pelirrubios corrian por donde se había ido cartman.

Decidido a retomar su camino al dar la media vuelta , para su sorpresa enfrente de el se encontraba el team Craig y ike.

Ustedes también chicos , esto ya no es gracioso , para nada – dijo stan

Sha la la la la la – y los mencionados empezaron a cantar – my oh my

Look like the boy to shy – clyde senalo a stan

Ain't gonna kiss the guy – canto craig con su cara de siempre

Sha la la la la la – se unieron todos

Ain't that sad – canto token

Ain't it as shame – canto tweek sin nervios, lo cual sorprendió a stan- too bad

He gonna miss the guy – agrego ike , bajando la Mirada mientras señalaba hacia ala ventana , stan volteo y vio a trent que le regalaba una flor a kyle, poniendo al judío todo sonrojado , algo que molesto mucho a stan salió rumbo al jardín.

Pero cuando llego kyle ya no se encontraba ahí

De seguro se fue con boyyet – comento stan , para si mismo y por ello decidió buscarlos

Comenzó a caminar , hasta llegar a una laguna artificial , donde del otro lado de la laguna en el muelle se encontraba kyle y por raro que sonara la música seguía a hi , pero no podía ver vocinas o altavoces para ver de donde salía la melodía , pero eso era lo de menos , lo importante era alcanzar a kyle en esos momentos.

Stan tomo un bote de remos y decidió remar , hasta ala otra orilla.

Now's your momento , floating in a blue laggon – stan voltio y no creyo lo que sus ojos azules veian , era Wendy en un bote de remos , llevaba un paraguas de encaje , mientras bebe iba remando.

Boy you better do it son , no time will me better – canto mary , al otro lado suyo , igual en un bote , llevaba una sombrilla asiática , mientras damien remaba el bote.

He don't say a Word – canto wendy

And he won't say a word – canto mary

Until you kiss the guy – al final cantaron las dos chicas amantes del yaoi, pero mary allargando un poco mas la nota la final , antes que su acompañantes dejran de remar y las chicas se despidieran del ojiazul con una sonrisa

Stan remo lo mas rápido , ya que vio que kyle se alejaba del muelle

Al llegar al muelle se bajo lo mas rápido posible , pero a unas mesas de ahí , se encontraban pip , Christopher y Gregory.

Ensayaron esto es improvisado – le pregunto stan a los 3 presentes

Sha la la la la la – cantaron los tres – my oh my

Look like the boy to shy – canto pip

Ain't gonna kiss the guy – canto chris , sin dejar de limpiar sup ala

Sha la la la la la – cantaron los 3

Ain't that sad – canto Gregory

Ain't it a shame – cantaron los 3 – too bad – canto chris al final

He gonna miss the guy – fueron Karen y ruby , que se aparecieron atras de el , señalando por donde anteriormente se había ido kyle

Acaso tenían razón y el podía perder a kyle ; se cuestiono stan. se adentro a una especie de sendero , por le resto del jardín.

Comenzó a caminar , pero a cada paso se encontraba con otros compañeros que seguían la canción.

Sha la la la la la – cantaron los goticos , señalando el camino

De repente enfrente de el apareció, una explosión de humo y aparecieron damien y mary.

Don't be scared- cantaron los dos ojirojos juntos

Después de ese repentino susto , siguió su camino , encontrándose a los chicos vampiros

You got the mood prepared – canto mike , el líder de los vampiros

Go on and kiss the kiss – cantaron los demás

Sha la la la la la – bebe y red se unieron ala canción

El sendero se dividia en dos y no sabia que camino tomar

Don't stop now – cantaron su hermana shelly y su novio kevin el hermano mayor de Kenny , senalandole el camino a stan

Mientras mas seguía avanzando , se encontraba con mas gente

Don't try to hide it now – canto kevin , jugando con un sable

Siguio por su camino

You want to kiss the guy – cantaron Nicole y Rebecca

Ya no sabia por donde iba , varios compañeros y amigos , que pensó atrás en su trayecto , sin cantar le mostraron el camino.

Se metió en una parte , donde los arboles se cerraban , la música seguía en bajo tono , sus compañeros salian e iba aumentando de tono la canción y por un momento se corto y

Kiss the guy – canto trent saliendo de tras de stan y entre la multitud

Aaa – grito stan , yéndose de ahí

Sha la la la la la – apareció cartman cantando – my oh my

Look like the boy to shy – le sigui Kenny

Ain't gonna kiss the guy – canto butters

Parecia que su camino , se le acercaba su fin

Sha la la la la la – cantaron Gregory , pip y las chicas

Ain't it as sad – cantaron el team Craig

Ain't it a shame – cantaron el team ike y los goticos

Too bad – cantaron Christopher y damien

Stan you gonna miss the guy – canto mary entregando le un ramo de rosas y guinandole un ojo y regalandole una sonrisa a stan

Camino hasta un quisco , donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

A los lejos oia a su compañeros , pero fiscamente no podía verlos

You got to kiss the guy – oyo a mary cantar

Kyle se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor , se iba a ir , pero stan lo tomo del brazo para evitarlo y obligándolo a verlos , al voltear a kyle , este estaba llorando

You got to kiss the guy – oyo de nuevo a mary

Kyle – murmuro stan , acercándose al menor , mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de este con sus dedos

You want to kiss the guy – de nuevo se podía oir a mary cantar

Te amo ky – confeso stan

Pero el otro de repuesta , bajo la mirada sonrojado

You ve got to kiss the guy – de nuevo mary se podia oir en el lugar

Yo también – contesto tímidamente kyle

Stan , no podía mas y la canción era la culpable ,no podía aguantarmas , necesitaba probar los labios de kyle.

Encerio quiero besarte kyle – confeso stan , haciendo sonrojar al otro

Go on and kiss the guy – canto por ultima vez mary , mientras la música se acababa lentamente

En ese instante stan conecto sus labios con los de su pelirrojo , primero tímidamente , asta que de un momento a otro el beso se hizo mas apasionado y los dos amantes se acercaban lo mas posibles para sentirse el uno al otro , como hace tantos anos quisieron hacer eso.

En otro lugar todos sus compañeros celebraban ala nueva pareja que se había formado , habían ensayado eso por semanas , al fin los super maricas estaban juntos .

En plena alegría , una chica de ojos rojos se dio cuenta de algo : Christopher y a Gregory se les veía muy nerviosos juntos , Christopher sin querer rozo su mano con la del rubio , haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran se disculparan y cada uno agarra su camino lejos del otro

Kenny – llamo mary al inmortal

Si – le contesto este , que no le quitaba la mirada a cierto rubio inocente

No , tendras otra canción por hay – pregunto la chica , Kenny solo asintió – genial te parece otro espectáculo para cierto francés boca sucia y cierto ingles caballero

Mientras los del curso organizaban una nueva canción para los otros enamorados. Kyle y stan se iban ala cuarto del segundo a terminar un asunto pediente.

**Nyaa , merry , espero que te haya gustado y espero no haber arruinado tu fic , espero reviews**


End file.
